This discovery relates to a new and distinct variety of Pelargonium.times.peltatum identified by the varietal name of `Global Ruby Red` Breeder No. 4DG731 and Oglevee, Ltd. No. 5049. The seedling of the present variety was discovered in a selected breeding program in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety is a selection the crossing of the commercial variety `Nicole`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,358, with an unpatented breeding variety (Oglevee, Ltd. No. 152). The new variety was first asexually reproduced on Jan. 23, 1995 at Oglevee, Ltd., 152 Oglevee Lane, Connellsville, Pa. 15425. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristic through successive generations propagated by rooting tip cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been field trialed with outstanding success.
The new variety, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium, has a response time of six weeks to flowering from a rooted cutting to flower in a 10 cm pot.